


Chernobyl

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chernobyl, ESC, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2017, Gen, Ukraine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: The final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 was only 24 hours away, but before that, the Ukrainian hosts had something special to show the Eurovision contestants. The site of Chernobyl Two, a near-accurate recreation of the original Chernobyl.





	Chernobyl

Salvador Sobral walked down the metal path in the direction of the hosts of the contest, with the other Eurovision contestants following behind him. The final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 was only 24 hours away, but before that, the Ukrainian hosts, Timur, Oleksandr and Volodymyr, had something special to show the Eurovision contestants. The site of Chernobyl Two, a near-accurate recreation of the original Chernobyl.  
"Are you guys sure this is... safe?" asked Francesco Gabbani.  
"Oh yes, quite safe," Timur replied, trying to dispel any fears about this place.  
"Yeah but... are you really sure?" Francesco asked.  
Timur sighed.  
"Sure as I'll ever be," Timur replied, but then seeing the look on Francesco's face he added, "Yes, I'm very sure."  
Timur looked over at the entrants. Salvador decided he'd try to calm everyone down.  
"Don't worry guys," Salvador said, "It'll be fine."  
With that, the entrants followed the hosts into another room.  
"This is all very historical," said Timur as the entrants looked around the metal room in amazement. Coloured lights in every direction, shining metal everywhere. Something about it was simply captivating, but they couldn't quite explain what it was in words. Maybe because they didn't understand how such a place actually worked. Whatever it was, it was a beautiful sight indeed. Maybe this tour wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all?


End file.
